Related Application
Co-pending application Ser. No. 07/880,836 filed May 8, 1992 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,354 relates to an improved recovery of 1-phenyl ethanol and styrene from heavy residual process streams from the propylene oxide and styrene monomer process. The process of said copending application Ser. No. 07/880,836 involves acid treatment and cracking of the heavy residual process stream.
The present invention relates to improvements in the acid treatment step such as is employed in said co-pending application.